


melodia africana II

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan and phil’s daughter wakes up in the night
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	melodia africana II

“Daddy?”

Dan’s eyes flutter open on instinct at hearing the soft voice from the room next door. He glances over at Phil who, unsurprisingly, is still fast asleep. A mellow strip of light from the moon shines through a small gap between the curtains onto his face. Dan gently hums to himself in contentment, kissing Phil’s forehead before pushing the covers back and getting out of bed. 

“Hi,” Dan says quietly upon opening the other bedroom door. It’s covered in tiny stickers of rainbows and cats all placed low down, at child height. She gets that from Phil, Dan thinks, the habit of putting stickers everywhere. He remembers the cat sticker Phil put on the piano, and on his arm, and on the fridge, and the bookshelf. 

“You doing okay?” Dan asks. His voice is almost a whisper, as is her’s in reply. 

“I had a scary nightmare,” she says. “And now I’m scared.” 

There’s a small tremble in her voice that makes Dan’s heart ache. “Nothing you dream about can hurt you, little bear. You’re okay,” he replies, gently moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. “If anything was going to hurt you, you know me and dad are always here to keep you safe.” 

She pouts a little bit and says, “I know you are.”

“Do you want to come and sleep in our bed? Or I can stay here until you fall back asleep?” Dan asks.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep now.” She says. Dan glances at the little digital Hello Kitty clock on the bedside table to check if it’s late enough in the morning to get up properly. It’s 3:26am. 

“It’s too early to get up, Fran. But-”

She quietly cuts him off with a simple request: “Can we play piano?” 

Dan peers back at the clock, then looks back to her. Her face is hopeful, Dan can see it even in the dark, so he smiles and nods his head. “Not for too long, though.”

The tiny pitter-patter of her feet as she tries to silently walk down the stairs is as precious as it ever has been. Her curls bounce with every step she takes and every few minutes she uses both of her hands to push them out of her face. 

Everything she does, no matter how small, makes Dan feel ridiculously warm and proud. He knows Phil feels the same from their countless emotional talks late at night about how much she means to the both of them and similarly how much they mean to each other. The first time Phil held her he cried, which made Dan cry too. That was almost five years ago, and now she’s a miniature bubbly excited personality who apparently Dan gives in to letting play piano at three in the morning. 

“Daddy, quickly!” She tries to whisper, but is unsuccessful and instead says it quite loudly.

Once they’re both in the lounge with the piano, Dan shuts the door behind them in an attempt to keep Phil from waking up. He sits on the piano stool and picks up his daughter to sit on his knee. 

“What do you want to play?” Dan asks. She presses a few keys in a succession that actually doesn’t sound awful, then stops.

“I don’t want to. You play for me,” She responds, looking up at him. “Please.”

“Okay. What do you want me to play?” He chuckles.

“Anything. Something pretty.” 

Dan moves them both closer to the piano and she leans back against him so that he can reach the keys properly. He can’t help but wrap his arms around her in a hug for a few seconds which makes her giggle, before saying “come on!”

Dan plonks a few keys mirroring her actions as he decides what to play, before settling on a Ludovico Einaudi piece he’s been trying to perfect. She sits still and unspeaking as he plays, watching every key he presses intently like she always does. 

Unheard by either of them over the resonance of the piano, the door to the room cracks open slightly as Phil stands mute, watching in admiration. 

As Dan finishes playing, he asks “Good?” 

Before Fran gets a chance to respond, “I haven’t heard you play like that in ages,” comes from the doorway. “You’re amazing.” 

“Dad!” Exclaims an excited little voice. She runs to Phil and he lifts her up and kisses her nose. 

“I was trying not to wake you up,” Dan says in a playful faux-grumpy voice. 

“Well I’m awake,” Phil says. “And I have never been more glad to wake up in the middle of the night, because if I hadn’t then I would’ve missed this.”

Dan stands up from the piano stool, walks up to Phil and envelopes their little family in a big hug. 

“I love you,” Dan says. 

In response, he gets a synchronised “I love you more!” 

They fall asleep soon after; the mellow strip of moonlight falling upon not just one, but both of Dan’s favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t even sure if i was gonna post this but since i already wrote it i thought i may as well lol <3


End file.
